The Worst Enemy Called Destiny
by Fumi Grayheart
Summary: They are not bound to meet each other. But as fate would have it, they became best friends and they fell in love. Now one of them leaves, and the other is now suffering-because they defied the destiny made for them. Thus, a new chapter in their lives begin with new characters to meet, new stories to tell and new destiny to defeat.


**THE WORST ENEMY CALLED DESTINY**

 **Fumi Grayheart**

 **A/N:** This is an eventual MakoHaru and other pairings (i.e., SouMako & ReiNagi). Each stories will contain different pairings but will end up with the OTPs aforementioned. Confusing, nee? XD I'll be glad to read your comments! (0)/

 _ **I do not own Free! /3**_

Tachibana Makoto/Nanase Haruka and others.

 **Summary:** _They are not bound to meet each other_. But as fate would have it, they became best friends and they fell in love. Now one of them leaves, and the other is now suffering-because they defied the destiny made for them. Thus, a new chapter in their lives begin with new characters to meet, new stories to tell and new destiny to defeat.

* * *

 **THE WORST ENEMY CALLED DESTINY**

 **ONE: Matsuoka and Nanase.**

"I'm Matsuoka Rin from Sano Elementary School. Err—I have a girly name but actually I'm a guy! Nice to meet you all!" shouts a new enthusiastic student in class 1.

His eyes roamed the whole room as he begins to photograph those faces in his mind. Then suddenly, said big maroon eyes landed into an icy ocean-blue eyes who seemed to look irritated with his cheerful disposition. He kept his gaze for a minute, while the other party broke the gaze to stop the upcoming staring contest.

* * *

 _They are not bound to meet each other_

* * *

"Alright Matsuoka-kun, you'll be sitting beside Tachibana-kun." The homeroom adviser pointed an empty seat beside a brown-haired kid, and just behind the raven-haired kid he was looking at.

When the first class was over, the maroon-haired transferee didn't fail to introduce himself _properly_ to the owner of the ocean-blue eyes he liked to stare at. He approached the kid and said:

"It seems that you don't like me so I'm here to introduce myself and to know your name as well."

"Please cut it, I know you already." he replied, without looking at the maroon head.

"Ah! Matsuoka-kun, don't make a big deal out of it! Haru-chan is always like that. I hope you don't get the bad idea." The kid beside him interrupted.

"Anyway, my name is Tachibana Makoto and he is—"

"Nanase Haruka." The raven-haired male intruded in a bliss.

"I see, actually the first time I saw you guys was at the swimming club. I saw this icy-fella swam so fast!" he exclaimed, palms exaggeratingly slammed Haruka's desk.

"Eh? I don't remember seeing you back there!" Makoto exclaimed.

Rin turned to smile at Haruka, who abruptly took his gaze away.

* * *

Their bond at school and at swimming club tightened, as they seem to share a similar dream. They share the same love for swimming. They share the same stories of the water.

And soon, they shared the same feelings.

Their two young hearts fell in love—only to be challenged by fate.

* * *

 _This isn't about to happen._

* * *

"I'm going to Australia, Haru."

Ocean-blue eyes widened in shock.

"Eh? What do you mean by that Rin?" Makoto asked.

"I'm going to a swimming school there!" Rin confidently answered.

"Rin…you're not going to swim on the relay?"

"I will, but I will leave the day after the competition."

"It…can't be." Haruka muttered.

"Don't worry Haru! I'll mail you from time to time. I won't lose contact and when I come back, you'll be marrying the best swimmer in the world!" Rin exclaimed.

Haruka sighed, as expected from Rin, always spurting dreamy promises. But his insides are smiling, all smiling, upon hearing Rin's last sentence; _you'll be marrying the best swimmer in the world._

"I'll marry myself then." Haruka deadpanned.

"What the—" Rin pouted and the three of them laughed in chorus.

* * *

Rin comes home every New Year to celebrate with his family, his friends and _his_ Haruka. They always spend their New Year date by the city and of course by the shore, regardless of the coldness of winter.

During school days, Rin never failed to send Haruka a good night message—or rather a diary of what had happened with his day. Haruka would just simply reply a very short message which, in return, makes the far-away latter smile.

Years after and they are in their last year in middle school. At last, they could finally see each other. Rin will be coming back _permanently_ in Japan. He will be attending Iwatobi High School, the one he expects Haruka and Makoto would attend to. Finally, he will be with his friends again, with his love again. Matsuoka Rin will be with Nanase Haruka again.

* * *

One rainy day, Rin decided to take a short nap after a strenuous practice at the boy's locker room. In his deep slumber he dreamt of Iwatobi Swimming Club. He heard from Haruka that the swimming club will soon be torn down. Later his dream changed its setting and the next one is the ocean, the cruel ocean who took away his father's life. While walking with mourning people, his hands gripping Gou's little hands, he caught a glimpse of Haruka and Makoto on the side. He quickly turned his gaze to them but they were already gone. Next scene was he and Haruka, attempting to race in a prestigious-looking private pool. Haruka is not saying a word and is acting a bit strangely, which intrigued Rin. But soon as they dive into their vast happiness, Haruka disappeared. He had stopped swimming, he looked around only to find out he was all alone. _Where did he go?_

Then he wakes up.

He woke up with sweat all over. His memory of his dream became blurry upon waking up. But one thing that was marked in his mind was Haruka's sudden disappearance.

Later that night he received an e-mail.

He excitedly opened his inbox, hoping it was Haruka who had sent it. But to no avail.

 _From: Tachibana Makoto_

 _Subject: Rin_

 _Message:_

 _Rin. Call me._

He didn't like the sound of Makoto's message. He didn't like the way it was typed. There is something wrong with this message. He didn't feel like calling Makoto right away, not until Haruka's face flaunted him. His face in his ream.

He dialled Haruka's number and pressed the call button.

 _First ring…. Second ring… Third ring…_

His heart began to race.

 _Fourth….. Fifth…._

He can't wait any longer.

"Haru answer the phone!" he shouts at his phone.

He hung up and dialled Makoto's number.

 _First ring… Second….._

 _"Hello?"_ he sounded tired.

"Makoto, it's me Rin. What's with your mess—"

 _"Rin."_

"What's the matter Makoto? The tone of your vo—"

 _"Haru..."_ the man from the other line began sobbing.

"MAKOTO WHATS THE MATTER!"

 _"Haruka is..."_ he said in between sobs.

Rin already got it before Makoto could speak. Makoto's sobs were enough to let him decipher that something bad had happened.

 _"...dead."_ finally he finished.

Rin fell speechless. His throat ran dry in an instant.

 _Haruka is dead._

* * *

The next morning, he had quickly returned to Japan. Thanks to his foster parent's financial support he was able to buy a plane ticket in a wee hour. He rode the train heading to his hometown. His mind is full of Haruka, his face, his small smile, his blank face and his—his face full of enthusiasm when racing with him. Haru… _his Haru._

He ran as fast as he could to Nanase Residence. He found Haruka's parents at the doorway. They are all in pain. Their one and only child is gone. Anyone he knew in Iwatobi is there too. He found Makoto and Nagisa sitting beside a small table where a picture of Haruka—a smiling Nanase Haruka and his urn is placed.

"Makoto…"

Makoto looked up as well as Nagisa.

"Rin-chan! Haru-chan! Haru-chan!" Nagisa wailed.

"Let's talk outside, Rin." Makoto exhaustedly whispered.

Rin looked down, and began walking alongside Makoto.

They reached the seashore, the sound of waves seemed tired. The sky appears gloomy and the breeze of the wind gently produces a lonely sound. Even the nature is aware of Haruka's loss.

"He died of sickness." Makoto stated, sad olive eyes fixed on the sand.

Rin didn't say a word.

"He said he will meet you at the airport when you arrive."

"He said he will race you to see what you have learned from that swimming school abroad."

"He said he… he miss you. He said all of that the hour before he died."

Tears began rolling the brunette's cheek.

"Makoto… I… I want to talk to him. I want to see him. I want to hug him. I want to kiss him. I want to see him smile… I want to…I want to—"

The tears Matsuoka Rin was holding has finally poured. The tears that didn't fall after he learned of Haruka's death. The tears that didn't fall the moment he saw Haruka's smiling face on the picture.

Rin cried loudly. It was a painful cry. He is crying his heart out. His heart is breaking. Shattering in pieces. His eyes won't stop from crying. He kneeled on the sand, his hands gripped tightly on the grainy surface.

Makoto sobbed quietly as he watch the calm sea. He could hear Rin's pained cry, and the words Haruka uttered before he met his demise.

* * *

 _Now one of them leaves, and the other is now suffering-because they defied the destiny made for them._

* * *

 **END of Matsuoka and Nanase.**

 **Next will be Tachibana and Hazuki.**

 **#####################**

 _ **Feel free to drop your comments and questions if there is any. AND! Can you guys help me with the next one? I'm willing to accept any suggestions for Makoto/Nagisa part because honestly I'm not familiar with their ship. (I came here unprepared what the hell) I hope you could help me! Thanks and Lovelots~**_


End file.
